Flashes
by Marse Speaks
Summary: He never regretted anything as much as that.


**Disclaimer:** Never will I own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

(For the _AoGA House Cup_)

* * *

He knew he did what was right, but he still could not help but wonder if that was really true or he was just convincing himself so that he would not feel regret. He still did, however.

Tsubasa continued to drag himself further into the Northern Forest. He was clutching the area near his chest where he was shot a few minutes ago. His breathing was becoming ragged and he was sweating all over. His head was spinning and his sight was blurry.

If he weren't injured badly, he would have climbed up a tall tree to hide, but he was, so he just settled on leaning on a tree which was concealed by somewhat tall bushes. He knew that that was a futile attempt. He would be seen easily because of the blood trails he left. Tsubasa didn't care, though. All that mattered to him was to be on his own.

Misaki Harada had tried to talk him out of that mission. She said that it was too dangerous to try going against the foreign Alices who had greater power and weapons than them. Besides, he was not required to join the forces. He argued that he wanted to help. Most of the graduate Alices from the Dangerous Ability class had decided to join. Moreover, he wanted to protect the Academy because it had been a very special place to him.

She reminded him of Tsuki, their one year old child. She failed to voice out her thoughts, but even without Kokoro Yome, he knew that she was thinking of the worst thing that could happen to him - death.

Maybe he was overconfident. He thought that the worst wouldn't be coming, but there he was, barely breathing. As he closed his eyes, many random scenes flashed in his mind.

They were memories of when he was still a child with his parents; when he discovered he was an Alice and got to enter the Alice Academy; when he met Misaki and Megane and Hayami; when Rui put the Mark of Punishment on his cheek; when he met Mikan Sakura; when he thought he would die while on a mission; when he fought in the Alice War with the others; and when they graduated. He saw all those with random voices ringing in his ear.

Then, random scenes of when Misaki and him went on dates came. The two of them going on a park, watching some dolphins, buying unnecessary stuff, kissing, having arguments. These all made his heart ache. He regretted it. He regretted not listening to his wife. What would happen to her and Tsuki once he passed away? Their child was still very young.

_"Pa... pa!"_

Tears started cascading down his cheeks. Their child... Tsuki... she was the beautiful moon of his world. He watched images of him having a hard time making her sleep flash by. He saw himself taking care of her mess. He saw himself nuzzling her, kissing her. He saw _them_. Misaki, Tsuki, and him. They were family. Had he been so blind to see that his wife and child need him? Did he want much recognition to risk the life he wanted to have with them?

He wanted to be able to see Tsuki grow up. He wanted to scare off the suitors he sure she would have even when still young because, after all, she was his and Misaki's child. She had taken the soft features of her mom, but her hair was the color of Tsubasa's hair. He was sure she would be really pretty, just like her mom. He would love to eat everything Tsuki would cook. He would help her with her homework. He would make sure that she would not be as aggressive as Misaki was when they were still young.

And how would he ever forget? He wanted a boy. He wanted a child that he would be able to play basketball with. He wanted someone who could easily take a look after his sister and protect her when he was not around. He wanted a child who would be sweet for Misaki because he knew that she was very fond of boy kids. He wanted an ally who would be with him if he had some stupid argument with Misaki because he was sure Tsuki would take her mother's side. He wanted someone to pass on his handsome genes and continue the family tree.

Did he ruin it all? Would he never achieve his dreams? Did they all turn into wishful thinking?

Maybe. Maybe not. He wasn't sure.

All he knew that time was that, of all the decisions he had made, making that one what he deeply regretted the most.

_"Tsubasa!"_

"Mi... saki."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I just don't want my writing skills to be rustier than ever. Haha. Reviews and criticisms are very much welcome.


End file.
